


Son Of The God Of Thunder

by cait_stewart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Beer, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Birth, Friends to Lovers, He Didn't Know He Was Pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stomach Ache, labor, mpreg Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_stewart/pseuds/cait_stewart
Summary: Steve is great at curing stomach aches.





	Son Of The God Of Thunder

The God of Thunder can't fart. The irony isn't lost on him: lying on his bed, a hand pressed against the taut surface of his restless gut, Thor sighs and wishes that he had domain over euphemistic thunder as well.

It's not as if he doesn't _need_ to fart, on the contrary. He needs it badly, probably more than he has ever needed it in his life, as evidenced by the absurd amount of bloating around his midsection. Sure, some of it (most, amends an realistic voice inside his brain) has to be flab, from overeating and overdrinking, but the trapped gas he's been having for the last few months has been unbelievable, and tonight his flatulence seems to have reached a new peak. 

Vaguely wondering if his recent return from space might have played a role in his current predicament, Thor presses his hand against the drum-like skin of his stomach and feels the huge bubbles traveling through his insides, aided by the cramps that have riddled his gut all through the previous day. He bends one of his legs and pushes, hoping for some release. Nothing comes out. 

Thor sighs and struggles to his feet. His belly is enormous, swollen like a wineskin, so heavy that it puts a strain on his back if he stands too long. Or for any amount of time, he amends, pain radiating from the small of his back all through the lower slope of his gut and his upper thighs. Defeated, he plops himself back down on his bed. 

It’s been years since he last had a six-pack, that much is true. But his present condition is… well, it is outrageous. He wonders what Steve would make of it - the beer belly Thor had back when they first got together didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest. On the contrary, he almost seemed to enjoy the immediate effects that overindulgence and feasting had on Thor’s physique. After the defeat of Thanos, Steve had spent many a night rubbing Thor’s aching belly before fucking him. The association between a stomach ache and a good pounding has become so strong, Thor realizes, that he now gets an automatic boner just from rubbing his own bloated mound. He closes his eyes, trying to picture Steve’s handsome face, the hungry look in his piercing blue eyes, the breathtaking girth of his beautiful co- 

_Ouch_

The sudden pain makes Thor’s eyes shoot open. It’s a vicious cramp, encompassing his whole abdomen. His belly feels hard as a rock. Thor grits his teeth and pushes, hoping for some relief at last. Once again, nothing comes out of his ass. The cramp subsides. His cock is still as hard as ever. The decision is easy to take. 

§ 

Steve loves the belly, it turns out. 

“You’re huge,” he says, running his hands appreciatively over the naked swell of Thor’s stomach. “Truly massive.” 

“It hurts really bad,” says Thor, his engorged cock resting against the bottom of his belly. “I’m full of wind. I think it has something to do with coming back from space.” 

“That sounds likely,” agrees Steve, his eyes dark with lust, as he palms the inflated orb greedily. “Well, let’s work all this space gas out of your system, then.” 

“Thank you,” sighs Thor thankfully, and he rests his head on the pillow. Steve goes to work immediately, rubbing wide circles into Thor’s inflated orb with the heel of his hands. 

“Try and relax,” says Steve, frowning. “No need to hold your belly in.” 

“I’m not holding it in!” protests Thor, grimacing as a fresh wave of pain overcomes him. “Why would I?” 

“Oh. It’s just… it got harder all of a sudden, so I assumed… you poor thing, you’re miserable, aren’t you? You’re just too full.” 

“I am,” agrees Thor. “Rub harder, please. Anything to get me to fart.” 

“Your wish is my command,” says Steve, grinning as he presses his warm hands along what he supposes must be the path of Thor’s colon. “Like this?” 

“Mmh,” agrees Thor, a familiar feeling of fullness blossoming in his rectum. “Yes, thing might be it. More, please.” 

“Give a little push,” suggests Steve, continuing to knead Thor’s belly. “I can feel a big bubble moving about, you’ll feel a lot better.” 

“Yeah,” says Thor, bending his knees. “Let me try.” 

Nothing happens. 

“Maybe not just yet,” says Steve, sympathetic. “Maybe you need a little more…” 

“I can _feel_ it,” says Thor, frustrated, and he grabs the back of his legs. “I just need to push a little harde… _oh_.” 

To their complete astonishment, Thor’s latest bout of straining has finally produced a result. A very bizarre one. An impressive jet of a mostly clear liquid shot out of the naked god’s asshole, followed by a steady rivulet of the same weird substance. The mattress between his legs is soaked. 

“What _was_ that?” says Steve, sounding completely baffled. “Did you… did you just shoot water out of your ass? Is this a party trick or something?” 

“No!” protests Thor. “Why would I… AAAH!” 

The cramps he was having before pale in comparison with the new, excruciating amount of pain he’s experiencing. The pressure in his pelvis is maddening. 

“What’s happening? Talk to me, please!” 

Steve looks very concerned. 

“I need the bathroom,” says Thor through gritted teeth. “Help me up!” 

“No way, you need… you need medical attention!” 

“Help me up,” insists Thor, who can feel a very large mass moving through his lower intestines. “I need to take a shit.” 

“Open your legs,” says Steve, very pale of a sudden. “Open them wider!” 

“What? No, I said I need to… AAAAAH!” 

“Your asshole is all weird, I need to see what’s… my God, is that what I think it is?” 

“Why are you doing this?” shouts Thor, mortified. Despite his best efforts efforts, something solid is slowly peeking out of his steadily opening asshole, and he hates the idea of Steve - his friend, his lover - being subjected to this disgusting spectacle. “Help me to the bathroom, I beg you.” 

“Sssh,” says Steve, with a very weird look on his face. If it weren’t completely absurd, Thor would say that he’s _proud_ of what is about to happen. “You’re doing so well!” 

“What the fuck are you…” 

Thor’s protesting is cut short by the strongest abdominal pain yet, and he curls around his enormous belly as an irresistible urge to push overtakes him completely. The object inside in ass - the size of a melon, it feels like - continues to slowly emerge, stretching the rim of his poor asshole wider than he would ever have thought possible. Steve looks on, transfixed. 

“Just one more push,” he says, staring in awe at what’s going on between Thor’s shaky thighs. “One push and you’re done.” 

Thor, now fully convinced that he’s having a nightmare, pushes as hard as he can, hoping to rid himself of the object lodged inside his pelvis. His cock, most likely due to the pressure on his prostate, feels as big and hard as ever. The mass inside him doesn’t budge. 

“Push harder,” says Steve, frowning. “You need to wait for the next contraction and push harder.” 

“Wait, I need to wait for the next _wha_ AAAAAAAAAAAH!” yells Thor, once more grabbing the back of his thighs as he strains with all his might. It works. There’s a loud, wet pop, and whatever it was that was inside him slides completely out, leaving an exhausted and very confused Thor to deal with the highly unusual sensation of a cool breeze blowing on the inside of his still wide open asshole, not to mention the aftershocks of the Earth-shattering orgasm that rocked through his body once his prostate was finally cleared. Steve, half hidden behind the mound of Thor’s still swollen belly, is busy doing something between his legs. 

Thor closes his eyes, ready for a well-deserved doze, when all of a sudden he hears… 

...he hears a baby cry. 

The god’s eyes shot open. _Surely it couldn’t_ really _be a…?_

“Look, he’s perfect,” says Steve, tears in his eyes, grinning like a fool, and he holds up their son for Thor to see.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I'm not the only one who spent most of the movie thinking about Thor's suspiciously bloated belly.


End file.
